


Outdoor Education

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awesome Michelle Jones, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fictober, Gen, POV Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #29 - "back up!"---May insists on some family time with her "nature-starved" nephew.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Outdoor Education

“Peter!! Back up!!”

Freshman year of college starts in just a few weeks, and May, Peter, and MJ are spending the day at Letchwork State Park. A week before, May voiced concerns that Peter had grown up “nature-starved.” Apparently, kids were supposed to “see more of the earth” before dooming themselves to libraries and lecture halls, and May was distraught hers was a city boy who had never seen the Grand Canyon. _That_ option being out of the question, they’d opted for Letchwork, “The Grand Canyon of the East.”

Peter and MJ are overlooking a gorge when May’s panicked warning interrupts the sightseeing. He looks over his shoulder at her spot on the safe, paved viewing area.

“May, relax! I’m not even on the edge yet.”

MJ’s standing a good six feet behind Peter’s vantagepoint. “Close enough, though.” She says, hugging her arms across her torso and looking less-than-enthused at her boyfriend’s antics.

Peter backs a few steps away from the gorge.

“What’s the big deal, anyway?” He turns to face the women. “If I fell it’s not like I couldn’t…” He trails off as more tourists arrive at the lookout, phones in hand. He retreats to where May stands, MJ following.

May frowns. “So it wouldn’t be suspicious if a kid falls into a gorge, sticks to the side and climbs his way out, unscathed?” She says quietly.

“Or if that idiot kid’s sticky hands break pieces off the side of the ravine, ruining a precious natural resource with his dumb-assery?” MJ adds.

Peter raises his hands in surrender. “Kinda feels like you guys are ganging up on me right now.”

MJ shrugs. “We kind of are.”

“It’s insanely hot out here,” May observes as they stand in the sun, “what do you say we head back to the city and catch a movie?”

“What?” Peter asks. “Whatever happened to the plan to redeem my lack of ‘outdoor education?’ I thought this was a day-long family nature outing of hikes and picnics, vital to my dying childhood?”

May laughs. “Yeah, I guess I read all that in one of those family magazines at the dentist’s,” she admits, squinting at the wall of pine trees across the gorge. “And this scenery’s beautiful and all, but I kind of used it as an excuse to spend time with you two.”

Peter is touched, but he also feels a little guilty. Because he and MJ’s relationship will soon become long-distance—she’s going out of state to her school of choice, and he’s staying in New York so he can continue being Spider-Man—they have been spending every spare moment of their summer together. It’s been wonderful, but it’s also meant that Peter’s neglected May more than he’d intended, subconsciously ignoring her hints that they spend a little time together before college begins.

“A movie sounds great, actually.” He says. “Or whatever else you guys want to do, as long as we’re all together.”

MJ slips her hand into his as May beams. “Let’s go, then.” They begin walking back to the parking area.

Peter looks at his aunt. “So, just to be clear, my brain’s development has _not_ been stunted by a lack of nature?”

“I think your full-ride scholarship to ESU proves that you’re at least okay academically.” May answers. “Not sure about the rest. What do you think, MJ?”

“He’s okay I guess.” She smirks. “Unless your magazine mentioned that being nature-starved can impact height?”

Peter’s mouth hangs open in mock offense. “You two _are_ ganging up on me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
